


Белый кролик над Бриджит, белый кролик (не) сбежит

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cohen knows about Brigit and how she was impressed with art, Dark, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Neutral Jack Ryan, White Rabbit is Sander's biggest fear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Встретившись с ним, Бриджит никак не думала, что это тоже может стать поводом для спонтанной формы искусства.





	Белый кролик над Бриджит, белый кролик (не) сбежит

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Bioshock 2019
> 
> Вариант событий, когда Джек оставляет в живых, но и не помогает Сестричкам, проходит строго мимо Сандера, условный посткон.

Батисферу явно отозвал Эндрю.

Уж в этом Бриджит не сомневается. А вот в том, где именно она застряла ― вполне.

Мутантов здесь ещё больше и у большинства удивительно дорогие ткани для заблокированных оборвышей.  
Бриджит легко понимает, что тут жили некто очень сплочённые ― иные бы не выкрикивали команд чётче часовых. А вот оглянуться и понять, чем именно недоволен Райан, у Бриджит просто нет времени: вслед за мутантами она едва не наступает в циклон-ловушку, что чуть было не притягивает её в центр маленького торнадо за платье.

Бриджит уже нашла в одном из магазинов более удобные туфли на некоем подобие каблука, точно ботиночки её малышек, только для взрослых. Смотреть на них ей не очень приятно ― такие же были у неё, когда она покинула Аушвиц и впервые заработала себе на хорошие вещи. Зато бежать в них гораздо удобней, если примотать к ним бинты из аптечки ― они не спадут при любом неосторожном шаге, а широкие набойки не выдадут слишком громким цоканьем.

Бриджит смотрит на лужи. Планы города она вытащила только при помощи девочек, но посмотреть она их сможет, только добравшись до какой-нибудь комнаты с открытой вентиляцией и без камер.

Сейчас же она думает, как переключить управление на скрипучем переключателе и добежать так, чтобы не привлечь этим шумом оставшихся мутантов.

Светло-лазурные стены и позолота на дверях кажутся ей слишком благополучными для этого разваленного её и чужими ошибками города.

Но всё же она выбегает к проходу, где за дверью с буквой «R» есть пустой проход и мерно гудящие паровые трубы. Между ними ― лишь два магазинчика и шахматный порядок плитки от поворота и до висящей на проводах вывесках надписи «Инженерные мелочи».

Тененбаум целится в камеру возле магазина, и мутанты сбегаются, как на звон колокольчика. Дородный мутант падает первым, две мутантки целятся легче, а последняя из тех, кто выскакивает из магазина слишком быстро падает, притворяясь трупом.

Нужно спешить.

У Бриджит впереди ― лишь жажда спасти девочек и никакой связи. Только знание закоулков Восторга. Знания эти ― как выцветающая фотоплёнка, и Бриджит часто пробирается к батисфере закоулками и при малейшей ошибке думает, что впереди у неё лишь неизвестность.

Коэн вылетает на неё из-за угла и Бриджит едва успевает задеть его бомбой.

Едва не упав на скользкой от крови плитке, Бриджит проскальзывает под падающую балку, где видна искрящаяся током блокировка двери.

В зелёной комнате с медными трубками регуляции пара Бриджит рвётся к переключателю для чьих-то странно близких к рабочему месту и вполне приличных апартаментов.

Сандер находит её возле ванной, что-то крича.

Бриджит задевает его с третьей попытки, моля себя не тратить последнюю бомбу.

― Та-та-та-та-та-та! Неверный звук шагов, дорогуша, нарушенная мелодия!

Бриджит стреляет ещё.

― Кролик всё равно у тебя за спиной! Стреляй в него, стреляй же, стреляй!

Бриджит видит странно белое нечто с чьей-то прилипшей маской. В коридоре воняет от трупов. Белые статуи, вечеринка, вынужденный выход в свет...

Бриджит застаёт Сандера, замершим в немом крике, на миг испуганным собственной галлюцинацией, отходящим от неё всё дальше, пока зрелище в его в голове явно имеет острые зубы.

И это время подходит ей больше всего.

― Идеальный звук, прямо для финального аккорда, ― сипит Коэн своим криво раскрашенными губами.

Бриджит кажется, что мощь взрывного патрона выворачивает ей плечо.

И ей очень тяжело отойти назад и опустить пистолет.

<center>***</center>

Как поймать того, кто за тобой гонится тогда, когда ты никуда не бежишь, и ускользает в погоню за кем попало? В этот раз Белый Кролик бежит вслед за женщиной в малиновом платье. Сандер целится в него, а женщина, как и многие, Кролика не замечает.

― Куда же ты! Белый кролик сожрёт и тебя и музу! Не бегите, мисс, ваш цокот каблуков нарушит всю мелодию! Та-та-та! Та-та-та!

Женщина стреляет в ответ в него и, когда она оборачивается, Сандер узнаёт в ней доктора Тененбаум, некогда скупавшую самые дорогие из его картин. Кролик не щадит никогда и никого. Сандер боится, что раздавив собой Тененбаум, Кролик непременно съест его музу, как когда-то заставил её притворяться одной из гипсовых статуй.

Сандер нагоняет её в одной из своих наспех сооружённых комнат. Как раз там, где Белый Кролик не пролезет в обычную человеческую дверь.

Кролик принюхивается к уже развалившейся химзавивке на макушке Бриджит и его нос больше, чем одна её голова.

Сандер, пятясь назад, видит жажду добраться уже до него самого в бледных кроличьих глазах. А ещё жалеет, что целясь любым из плазмидов в белый мех, не сможет опалить или срезать хоть одну из длинных ворсинок.

Сандер целится снова: Кролик не сможет сбежать!

Бриджит его ранит.

Сандер отступает и целится прямо в кроличью спину.

Бриджит стреляет снова и снова. Кролик съест именно его, доктор Тенербаум не может знать, каково чуть было не терять свою музу!

Сандер слышит звук и понимает: кролика можно обмануть.

― Аккорд, финальный аккорд, мисс!

Звук обескураживает белую тварь, но после та принюхивается к самой Бриджит.

Сандер уверен, что его искусство всесильно. Мелодия отпугнула кролика.

Аккорд сыгран.

Бриджит отступает.

Сандер видит своё мутное отражение в безвкусном зеркале. Белый гипс, что притянул его к себе, как магнитом. Руки, что раскрылись точно навстречу объятиям, но так и повисли в рукавах пиджака. Машинное масло, что смешалось с его кровью, истинно чудесно оставив след над его головой, подобный двум рогам. И пятно, раскрывающееся алым бутоном прямо на рубашке и теряющееся в темноте его пиджака.

Истинно прекрасное, что явно понимала в его искусстве Бриджит.

Но белый кролик стоит за её спиной, белый кролик хочет добраться, и, чтобы победить того, кто потирает свои огромные белые лапы над её головой, Коэн добавляет последний штрих к тому чтобы стать истинным искусством, которое застанут лишь его ценящие.

Радостная улыбка, ноющая боль ― и Кролик уходит.

Ведь темнота ― антипод белизны.

Доктор Тененбаум увидит его самую лучшую картину.


End file.
